Descubriendo su sexualidad
by P-Ficker
Summary: Una noche Odd pilla a Ulrich tocándose. Mal resumen. Tiene mucho yaoi y un poco de hetero al final. Si no te gusta no leas.


Hola. El otro día volví a ver Codigo Lyoko y pensé en una historia. Y se me ocurrió esta. espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (chico x chico) no te molestes en leer

* * *

Hacía varias semanas que todo había empezado. En plena noche de un día cualquiera. Odd, que habitualmente dormía a pierna suelta, se había desvelado. Lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos era a su compañero de cuarto, Ulrich, pajeándose tranquilamente. Se había destapado hasta la cintura, y sacudía su polla a buen ritmo. El no se había dado cuenta, claro, porque tenía los ojos cerrados. "Seguro que piensa en Yumi" pensó Odd y se quedó un rato mirando a el otro.

Vio que Ulrich aumentaba el ritmo de aquellas pajas. Iba a correrse. Se incorporó y se sentó en su colchón a observar el espectáculo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que su amigo tenía la chaqueta del pijama abierta hasta ese momento. Vio que Ulrich se zurraba la sardina con aún más ganas y de pronto le vio correrse, manchandose todo el cuerpo de lefa. Le hizo gracia ver cómo salía su chorro como una fuente. Ulrich intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración y abrió los ojos. Se echó atrás al ver que Odd le miraba, y se dio una ostia contra la pared.

\- Cuidado que despiertas a Herb - le dijo con una carcajada. - ¿No podías dormir a gusto?

\- Eres un cerdo - dijo Ulrich - Qué hacias mirando?

\- Qué hacías tú pelándotela como un mono? ve al baño como hacemos todos - le regañó Odd. - no volveré a sentarme en tu cama

\- gilipollas

Ulrich saco un pañuelo y se limpió el pecho antes de que su esperma se secase. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba todo bien, lo echó a la papelera.

\- Que haces? - grito

\- A ti que te parece? - respondió Odd. se había bajado el pantalón también i se había empezado a pajear. La verdad le daba un poco de envidia el pene de Ulrich. Se la había medido varias veces, y no crecía de los 12cm. Su amigo, por lo menos debía tenerla de 14cm. Si se follaba a Yumi con eso seguro que la rompía.

\- Deja de mirarme - protestó Ulrich.

\- No te pongas ahí tumbado - bromeó Odd - Vamos, te da verguenza ahora? Si te he visto ya.

\- No me gusta hacerlo en el baño. Me da corte, tio - dijo Ulrich.

\- Por que? - preguntó Odd.

\- Es que no te has fijado? - dijo Ulrich - Mira.

Volvió a bajarse el pantalón. Odd se levanto sin subirse el suyo, con la pichurra por fuera y miró el miembro de Ulrich.

\- Pues yo no veo nada raro, tu

\- joder, mira todo el pelo que tengo - protesto Ulrich - No es higienico.

\- Ah, que es por eso? - dijo Odd - Pero eso se depila tio.

\- Nunca lo he hecho.

\- Si nos pajeamos un poco mañana te enseño.

\- Estás loco, no voy a tocarte.

\- Tú te lo haces y yo me lo hago, idiota - dijo Odd - No tengo intención de tocarte.

\- Vale pero solo esta noche.

Volvió a pajearse mientras miraba a Odd que estaba delante de él pajeándose. No dijeron nada durante aquel rato, era raro pero sus pollas seguían durísimas. Odd pensó que su amigo tenía muy buen cuerpo pero seguro que estaba mejor sin pelo en los huevos. El mismo de vez en cuando se depilaba para cuando lo hacía con Sam. No le gustaba encontrar pelo cuando se la chupaba y el se lo quitaba encantado solo para que lo hiciera.

Las pajas fueron más rápidas, era la primera vez que Ulrich lo hacia con compañia pero le gustaba. Miro a Odd y le pareció que tenía un cuerpo bonito, era delgado y con poco vello. "Que envidia" pensó. Ciertamente el pene de su amigo era algo más pequeño, y sonrió orgulloso del suyo. Aunque sus 14cms habian hecho que Yumi no quisiera hacerlo aún. Y su paciencia se acababa pero igual quería follarla. Tal vez si la tuviera mas pequeña ella no se habría negado.

Aguantó la respiración en el momento en que se corrió. Volvió a sentir su lefa caliente cayendo sobre su pecho. Era más fácil de limpiarlo que si se corría dentro de los calzoncillos. Esperó un poco y vio cómo la lefa saltaba de la polla de Odd. Joder, él debía llevar más tiempo que el sin hacerlo, era una gran carga.

. Me lo limpias? - preguntó Odd bromeando

\- Gilipollas - volvio a decir Ulrich y le tendió los pañuelos - Limpiate y mañana me enseñas a depilarme.

\- Si tranquilo. Mañana cuando todos se acuesten vamos a las duchas - le prometió Odd.

El día se hizo jodidamente largo para Ulrich, quería quitarse por fin el matojo. Parecia que el reloj iba hacia atras y nunca llegaría el momento. Pero por fin las luces se apagaron y cuando se aseguraron de que Jim estaba acostado se fueron a los vestuarios.

\- Lo primero es que te quites la ropa - dijo Odd.

\- Ja ja, que gracioso - dijo Ulrich que ya se había desnudado. estaba ansioso por empezar - como lo hacemos?

Entraron en la ducha y le dijo Odd a Ulrich que se mojase bien, especialmente donde iba a depilarse. Ulrich así lo hizo y frotó a conciendia su polla, sus huevos, con ganas de quitar aquel pelo que odiaba. Odd saco un bote de espuma y una cuchilla.

\- Toma, usa eso - le dijo y se lo dio.

\- Ya te he dicho que nunca lo he hecho.

\- Te fias de mi?

\- Que harás?

\- Depilarte - dijo Odd.

Ulrich pensó que soñaba cuando Odd se sentó delante de él. Se echó espuma de afeitar en las manos y empezó a extenderla por el pene de Ulrich. Tambien por los huevos y un poco por la pierna. Si no, picaba como él sabía. Era un poco incómodo estar así.

\- Te has puesto cachondo? - dijo Odd - Me da miedo - ante sus ojos la polla de Ulrich apuntaba hacia él.

\- Me has metido mano! - dijo Ulrich.

\- Entonces te ha gustado - rio Odd - No te preocupes

Con cuidado y usando una mano apartó el pene de Ulrich hacia un lado mientras con la otra le empezaba a rasurar el vello. Estaba un poco largo la verdad, pero a base de suaves pases con la cuchilla empezó a ver la palida piel de su amigo. Con cuidado se hacían bien las cosas y debía tener cuidado. Le empezó a quitar todo el pelo púbico primero por el lazo izquierdo y una vez acabó, por el lado derecho. Sentia que la piel quedaba mas suave.

\- Eres el mejor - dijo Ulrich que hacía mucho no se veía el pene tan despejado - Ahora parece que la tengo más grande-

\- Quitarse el pelo ayuda mucho - dijo Odd - Ya estoy acabando

Terminó de quitar el pelo que había justo antes de que el cuerpo de Ulrich derivase en una polla, con muchisima atencion. Ya tenía bastante experiencia contigo mismo y no le había hecho ningún corte.

\- Perfecto - dijo Odd - Te quieres duchar y limpiarte? Yo me lo voy a rasurar tambien.

\- Vale pero no tardes, como nos pillen aqui nos matan.

\- Tranqui, yo tengo poco.

Ulrich miró como su amigo se depilaba también. Lo hacía muy bien. Incluso su pene parecía más grande en el momento en que el pelo desaparecía. Era lo peor que podían tener. Pelo ahí abajo. Por lo menos se lo habían quitado.

\- Y ahora una duchita - dijo Odd y dio el grifo y empezo a ducharse - Asi se duerme mejor.

\- Desde luego que si.

\- Pero aun la tienes dura - apuntó Odd

\- Anda que tú! - dijo Ulrich, señalando el pene de su amigo.

\- Es verdad. Es que me gusta tocarme - respondio Odd - ¿Te molesta si me lo hago?

\- No y a ti?

\- Se me ocurre algo mejor. Sabes lo que es la paja cruzada?

Ulrich lo había escuchado pero claro que no lo había hecho. Era cuando dos amigos se hacían la paja el uno al otro. Qué cosa más rara. Pero Odd ya le había tocado toda la polla cuando le había depilado y ahora lucía con muy buen aspecto. Incluso la de Odd se veía muy limpia. Y no importaba si lo hacían, eran dos amigos y estaban en las duchas. Solo seria un dia.

\- Sin cosas raras - le avisó antes de aferrar su pene.

\- Ay! Suave!

\- Perdona, yo siempre me las hago así.

\- Por eso te corres tan rapido, mira - dijo Odd y le sujetó el pene - Ves? Así está mejor.

A ver - Probó Ulrich. A el le gustaba. Y a Odd también - Pues si, asi se está mucho mejor.

Ulrich se fijo en la mano de Odd para saber a qué ritmo debía pajearle. Agitó más rápido cuando Odd se lo hacía más deprisa, y lo hizo más lento cuando él lo hizo más lento. Era una tecnica genial que le estaba haciendo gozarlo como nunca. Llegó un momento en que Odd solo fue a más velocidad y por supuesto que Ulrich también aumentó. Le empezaban a fallar las piernas, el siempre lo hacía en la cama porque era descansado. Ahí de pie le costaba aguantar. Y de pronto sintió que su pene estallaba y se corrió apuntando directo al cuerpo de Odd. Algo caliente en su mano le dijo que Odd también se corría, y sintió la lefa de su amigo pringándole el cuerpo y la mano.

\- Bufff que maravilla - dijo Odd - Esto mola mas que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

\- Me ha gustado - dijo Ulrich - Pero si no nos duchamos ya nos pillará Jim y nos castigará hasta que estemos en la universidad.

\- Cierto. Vamos, demonos prisa.

Se lavaron rapidamente y volvieron al dormitorio antes de que les pillasen. 5 minutos despues Jim apareció revisando que los dos dormían y se tuvieron que contener la risa. No se habían dormido aún. Lo habían pasado muy bien con su aventura en las duchas.

A la noche siguiente no hacía falta volver a depilarse. Ya estaban preparados para volver a disfrutar de una paja cruzada. Esa noche tocaba usar la cama de Odd. Pero no con los pantalones del pijama puesto. Esos se los quitaron. Era divertido. Esa noche iban a caer dos. La primera fue muy rápida, con las ganas acumuladas de todo el día. De rodillas sobre el colchón, Ulrich compitió contra Odd por ser el primero que hacía correrse al otro. La paja estaba siendo muy rápida. Ulrich recordó que si lo sujetaba con más fuerza le haría correrse primero, así que apretó un poco más la polla de Odd. Este gimió. Si no hacía lo mismo le ganaría. Apretó un poco más pero no estaba acostumbrado y le costaba hacerle la paja así. Y protestó y le gustó el momento en que se corrió. Había empapado el pecho de Ulrich. Y ahora su amigo se corría también.

Esperaron unos momentos. Estaban un poco cansados, se habían dado mucha caña solo empezando. Odd tuvo una idea.

\- Y si en vez de hacerlo a la vez te lo hago primero y luego tu a mi?

\- No sería raro? - preguntó Ulrich

\- Con lo que ya hemos hecho no.

\- Es verdad - dijo Ulrich - Quien empieza?

\- Ponte comodo - le dijo Odd

Ulrich se sentó extendiendo las piernas y Odd empezó a pajearlo. Sin apretarle mucho pero rápido. Qué le estaba pasando a Ulrich? Se lo pasaba muy bien con esos juegos con Odd. Tal vez se debía a la falta de sexo al que le sometía Yumi. Pero el otro… él sabía que follaba con Samantha aśi que por qué lo hacía?

\- Esto te gusta? - le preguntó.

\- Me divierte mucho - respondió - Y a ti te gusta?

\- Pensaba que no me gustaria pero lo haces muy bien - dijo Ulrich. Jadeaba - Te importa si me pongo más cómodo?

\- En absoluto.

Ulrich se echó hacia atrás con las manos en la nuca, disfrutando de la deliciosa paja que le estaba haciendo Odd. Se sintió mas exitado cuando el otro acompañó las pajas con unas caricias en sus huevos también depilados. Tenía una piel muy suave. Gracias a el, claro. Nunca había tocado a otro chico pero Samantha se lo hacía muy bien y había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. Le gustaba jugar con aquella polla. "Se llama polla", le había dicho su novia que odiaba las palabras finas. Y se había acostumbrado a decirlo así.

\- Has visto a Yumi desnuda? - quiso saber Odd.

\- Una vez, cuando estábamos a punto de… hacerlo - respondió. Un poco más y se correría -

\- Ella se lo depila?

\- El qué?

"Se llama coño" palabras de Sam.

\- El coño.

\- ODD!

\- Qué pasa? Samantha sí que lo hace. Me encanta su suavidad.

\- Yumi… tenía un mechón solamente, justo encima de la rajita. Le quedaba bonito. Pero no pude hacer nada, no quiso.

\- Hiciste bien en no insistir - dijo Odd - Samantha al contrario casi me obligó. Creo que es ninfómana. Pero me encanta.

\- Qué suerte tienes

\- Bueno, no tienes a Yumi, pero yo voy a hacer que te corras. Ya es algo - dijo Odd - Si te concentras en ella lo consigues?

\- Creo que sí - dijo Ulrich y cerró los ojos. Una figura desnuda apareció ante él. Pero no era Yumi. Y aun así… - Me gusta

\- Bien, Ulrich… voy a ir un poco más rápido… - le pajeó con más fuerza - Te gusta?

\- Mucho…

\- Te vas a correr?

\- Sí

\- No lo reprimas, córrete, vamos, Ulrich

Y el se corrió. Odd vio como a cámara lenta como el chorro de esperma salía del pene de su amigo directo hacia arriba y volvía a caer. Y otro chorro y otro más que le pringó toda la mano, y también el mismo pene de Ulrich. Le siguió pajeando un poco más, empleando la lefa como lubricante. Estaba muy suave así.

\- Ya veo que te ha gustado

\- Joder que sí. Me encanta tu técnica

\- Gracias. Me devolverías el favor?

Odd estaba empalmado también. Las pajas que le había hecho a Ulrich le habían dejado con ganas de recibirlas así que cambiaron de posición. Odd se tumbó entero sobre el colchón, y aguardó a que el otro empezara. Ulrich intentó relajarse. En su mente no había estado con Yumi. No. Era Odd quien había estado desnudo mientras él se lo follaba. ¿Por qué pensar en ello le volvía a escitar? No importaba. Agarró el pene de Odd y empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo.

\- Cómo lo hago?

\- Muy bien - aseguró Odd - Me está gustando

Ulrich probó también a acariciar las partes más privadas de su compañero. Le sorprendió lo sensible que era a una suave caricia en los huevos. Y bajó un poco más, y un poco mas y de pronto su dedo estaba acariciando el ano del rubio. Y Odd no se quejaba, no, el gemía. Le estaba gustando y a Ulrich le preocupaba que les pillasen en medio de la noche haciendo aquello. Pero era excitante pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Qué pasa si hago esto? - preguntó y presionó un poco con su dedo en el culo de Odd

\- Molesta, es raro,

\- Duele?

\- Si y no, … Mañana te dejaré probar si te parece pero por favor,. quiero correrme

Sin dejar de acariciarle el culo, Ulrich pajeó con ganas a Odd. Se le fue de las manos su propia excitación y no pudo apartarse en el momento en que se corrió. Un chorrito de lefa le alcanzó en la cara, y los demás se escurrieron por su mano mientras Odd terminaba de correrse.

\- Perdona… No quería mancharte - dijo Odd pero lo cierto es que ver a Ulrich con la cara manchada por su semen le ponía cachondo.

\- No te preocupes. Por esta noche suficiente, verdad?

\- Verdad - acordó Odd, y fueron a limpiarse. Emplearon gran cantidad de papel, y lo que era peor, las sábanas también se habían manchado un poco pero al hacerla quedaría tapado. Era la prueba de lo que habían hecho. Odd no volvió a ponerse el pantalón para meterse en la cama, sintiendo el charquito húmedo en su culo. Se dejaría hacer algo mayor por Ulrich? Tal vez. Pero no esa noche, ya era muy tarde.

Las noches siguientes transcurrieron igual. Una paja mutua para ponerse a tono, luego Odd le hacía un trabajito a Ulrich mientras este pensaba en su amigo. Cuando se corría el pajeaba a Odd hasta que le hacía correrse. Ulrich cada vez tenía más ganas de follarse a Odd pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Era solo un juego entre dos amigos. que cada vez eran más osados.

\- Me da mucha envidia - dijo Odd una de esas noches

\- El que?

\- El tamaño de tu polla

Odd y Ulrich estaban de pie, frente a frente, y comparaban el tamaño de sus penes. Eran igual de gruesos, pero se notaba qje el de Ulrich era más largo.

\- Pero a Sam le gusta lo que hacéis, no?

\- Eso es verdad - dijo Odd - Y seguro que disfrutaría más con la tuya

\- No digas eso - Ulrich se puso rojo - A Yumi le da miedo

\- Vale, pues te la cambio - rio Odd

\- Creo que se puede hacer esto - dijo Ulrich y con su mano sujetó las dos pollas a la vez - A ver asi

Empezó a pajearlas a la vez pero era difícil, ya que los dos se movían y era dificil. Odd tuvo una idea mejor. Ulrich se tumbó en la cama y Odd se puso encima de él, con su polla sobre la de su amigo y empezó a frotarlas entre sí. Se había puesto de forma que las puntas coincidían, y molestaba un poco

\- Creo que hay que hacer esto primero

Se escupió en la mano y frotó con la saliva sus pollas. De pronto el roce se volvió mucho mejor. Ulrich pensaba que se iba a desmayar. Veía a Odd encima de él y le apetecía follarselo. La sensación en su polla era increíble, su amigo tenía las mejores ideas. Le puso las manos en el culo, y Odd se apoyó en su cuerpo mientras seguía frotándose.

\- Esto me gusta mucho - dijo Odd

\- A mi tambien, no pares - pidió Ulrich.

\- Es genial joder - Odd estaba cachondo - Voy a correrme pronto

\- Yo también, hazlo Odd - pidió Ulrich

Él frotó aún con más ganas sus pollas. No podía decir que las manos de Odd en su culo le gustaban mucho. En secreto Ulrich siempre le había parecido que estaba bueno, una atracción sexual que solo sentía por él y estaba descubriendo lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos. En ese momento se corrió por todo el cuerpo de Ulrich, y él también soltó su carga de lefa.

El pobre Ulrich había terminado cubierto de semen. No le importaba mucho, pues él se corría así con frecuencia. De pronto Odd se tumbó encima de él y le besó en la boca.

\- Podemos hacer más cosas de estas si te gustan - dijo Odd

\- Odd, eres gay?

\- Soy bi, creo - respondió - Aunque de tíos solo me gustas tú

\- Pero todo esto… es sexo también?

\- Creo que sí, y me gusta mucho

\- … a mi también - reconoció

\- Entonces haremos más cosas?

\- Esta noche?

\- No, durante más noches

\- Vale

Volvieron a limpiarse y se metieron en la cama. Aunque Ulrich no podía dormir tranquilo. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Odd y se puso cachondo. Podían hacer muchas cosas si los dos lo disfrutaban. Sonrió pensando en lo que podrían hacer la noche siguiente.

\- Así mejor?

\- Desde luego.

Esa otra noche se habían desnudado por completo. Sentados en la cama, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante (las de Ulrich encima de las de Odd) y de vez en cuando se daban un beso mientras se pajeaban el uno al otro. La mano que les quedaba libre les servía para acariciar sus cuerpos desnudos. Estaba cómodos como si no existiera nada fuera del dormitorio.

\- Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Ulrich con mucha curiosidad.

\- Creo que podemos hacer algo más atrevido - dijo Odd - Siempre usamos las manos, ya sabes. He pensado en ir un poco más lejos

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno. Podría chupártela. Si te apetece.

\- Claro! - dijo Ulrich - Digo. Si no te molesta

\- Yo lo he dicho. Pero podrías hacérmelo luego?

\- Sí. Aunque no te lo hace Sam ya?

\- Sí, por eso. Es que me gusta mucho.

\- Bueno, vale

\- Te da miedo?

\- Un poco

\- Tranquilo, verás como está bien

Ulrich se echó sobre el colchón mientras Odd se ponía encima. Ulrich no se lo creía. Su primera mamada. Y se la iba a dar Odd. Se suponía que eso no iba a pasar pero le gustaba la idea. Y ver a Odd mirándole el rabo le gustaba mucho. Jodidamente atractivo. Si no tenía cuidado se correría nada más empezar.

De pronto le vio sacar la lengua, y sin previo aviso le lamió los huevos, subió por todo su falo y engulló aquel pene. Se lo sacó de la boca y se puso a chupetearle la punta, haciendo ruido. Ulrich estuvo a punto de gritar de placer pero se había quedado mucho.

\- Joder, Odd, me encanta.

\- Me alegro - dijo Odd. También penso "A mi me encanta tu polla" pero no lo dijo. Decidió disfrutar de la experiencia.

\- ¿Y si me corro?

\- Avísame antes y hazlo. Es malísimo aguantarse - le dijo y no añadió más palabras porque prosiguió mamándosela.

Ulrich no se lo creía. Su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo una mamada espectacular. No podría aguantar mucho sin correrse. Odd le había enseñado cosas geniales del sexo. Le gustaba todo lo que hacían. Desde aquella primera noche en que solo se habían pajeado mirándose. Intentaba no hacer ruido. Como les pillasen así les costaría justificarse.

\- Me corro. Odd, voy a correrme ya - le avisó.

Y Odd lo supo porque en ese momento su amigo eyaculó, llenándole la boca de lefa. No podía con aquella cantidad de semen en su boca además del tamaño de la polla de Ulrich.. Apartó la boca, dejándole correrse por su cara. Sintió cómo se iba manchando por la rociada del semen de su amigo, y lentamente, tragó todo lo que había terminado sobre su lengua.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Odd, muy serio. Miraba a Ulrich deseando su aprobación.

\- Has estado genial, pero siento haberte manchado así - dijo avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Tienes para limpiarme?

Pero antes de limpiarse, Ulrich le empujó hacia atrás. Su boca fue invadida por la de Ulrich, quien probó el sabor de su propio semen, pero le dio igual. Estaba desatado con lo que le había hecho Odd y iba a hacer lo mismo. Le acarició todo el cuerpo, las tetillas, la tripa y se aseguró de que su falo estuviese bien duro. Se sorprendió cuando al tocarlo ya se manchó de precum.

\- Ulrich, si me lo haces, me voy a correr muy rápido.

\- Avísame antes y hazlo. Es malísimo aguantarse - le recordó Ulrich. Rieron y Ulrich bajó hasta su polla.

Respiró profundamente antes de hacerlo, su impetu había bajado así que lo mejor era no pensarlo mucho y se metió el pene de Odd en la boca. Era extraño. La forma, no estaba acostumbrado. Su primer pene. Y ojalá el último porque le encantaba el sabor qué tenía, lo manejable que era tenerlo en su boca. Se amoldaba y se acostumbraba a chuparlo. Y una vez más le acarició el ojete entretanto.

\- Sigue, Ulrich porfaaaaaaaaaaa - gimio - Me voy a correr, Ul. De verdad que me corro

Y el lefazo estalló de su pene en el momento en que la punta del dedo de Ulrich entraba en su culo. Se corrió mucho mientras Ulrich hacía por tragárselo todo. Joder, ¿cómo podía salir tanto del pene de su amigo? Si no era tan grande. Buf, qué barbaridad.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi momento favorito del día? Cuando estamos juntos y a solas para hacer esto.

\- A mi también me gusta mucho, Ulrich. Pero hoy es tarde para seguir

\- No importa, estoy satisfecho. Mañana más?

\- Mañana más.

Y de pronto Odd se vio levantado en brazos por Ulrich y este le llevó con cuidado hasta su cama. Le puso con cuidado sobre el colchón, y Odd se quiso aferrar a él como un koala para que no se fuera. Ulrich regresó y con la caja de pañuelos en la mano, procuró limpiarle la cara lo mejor posible a su amigo. Este quiso volver a pajear a su amigo en agradecimiento, pero él se lo impidió.

\- Mañana - le recordó

\- Vale. Pero dame un beso

Y Ulrich se lo dio antes de volver a su cama y meterse ahí. Pero iba a tardar un poco en dormirse. Habló a su amigo en susurros.

\- Odd

\- Dime - respondio casi dormido

\- Que te ha parecido?

\- El qué?

\- Mi-mi polla

\- Me ha gustado. De verdad

\- Y no te ha dado asco cuando me corrí?

\- No - respondió Odd - Y a ti te ha gustado?

\- Más de lo que había pensado.

\- Me alegro

Y no dijeron nada más. Ulrich tuvo un sueño incomodo, se le había puesto dura otra vez al imaginarse que conseguía lo que quería, que era follarse a Odd. Poco se imaginaba que su amigo soñaba con esa misma situación.

La noche siguiente tuvieron que excusarse. Jeremy les había dicho que fueran a su habitación para ver una pelí pero mintieron diciendo que estaban cansados.

\- Invita a Aelita, se valiente - le había dicho Odd antes de subir al dormitorio con Ulrich

Apenas cerró la puerta, Ulrich tiró de Odd. Se besaron y se desnudaron mientras iban a la cama. O más bien Ulrich le fue arrancando la ropa a Odd. El mejor momento fue cuando le quitó los calzoncillos con los dientes, ansioso por empezar su diversion aquella noche. Odd no daba crédito por lo lanzado que estaba su compañero.

\- Qué quieres hacer esta noche? - preguntó Odd. Ulrich se pegó a él acariciándole el culo y con sus pollas en contacto.

\- Me gustaría - empezó Ulrich - f-f-f-follarte

\- Me encantaría. Pero quiero un día más por favor - pidió Odd - Estoy buscando algo para poder hacerlo

\- Esperaré - dijo Ulrich - Pero qué podemos hacer entonces?

\- Se me ocurre un 69 - le dijo Odd - Sabes cómo va?

Ulrich lo sabía. Acordaron que él se pondría debajo y Odd encima. Tumbado bocabajo a Ulrich le dio un poco de miedo ver la polla de Odd sobre su cabeza pero él bajó el cuerpo muy despacio. Ulrich sintió que su amigo empezaba a chupársela, lentamente, con la lengua jugando con la punta y la mano haciéndole una paja lenta. Debía corresponderle. Se metió su rabo en la boca. Debía admitirlo, no tenía un mal sabor.

\- Te gusta?

\- Me encanta - dijo Ulrich - Y si hago esto?

Empezó a manosear el culo de Odd. Con las manos sobre sus nalgas le obligaba a hacer el movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, de modo que podía chupársela mientras disfrutaba el ano de Odd. Muy rápidamente del chupó el dedo solo para probar a metérselo.

\- AAaaaaaaah - gimió Odd al sentir que el dedo de Ulrich entraba en su culo - Ulrich, siiiiii

\- Te gusta? Te gusta que te haga esto?

\- Dios, siiiiii sigue. Pajea mi culo - pidió Odd

El siguió mamándosela a Ulrich mientras el se la chupaba y le follaba el culo con el dedo. Odd tenía cada vez más problemas para continuar con la mamada. Si su culo se sentía así de bien con el dedo de Ulrich, si finalmente le follaba iba a ver las estrellas. Le acarició las bolas mientras se metía todo el falo de su amigo en la boca. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que no podía aguantar. Se iba a correr, era cuestión de segundos, pero no podia avisarle porque su boca estaba llena con la polla de Ulrich.

Y se corrió en ese momento, inundando la boca de Ulrich con su semen. Pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse porque Ulrich también se corrió. La lefa salió disparada llenándole la boca. Aguantaron la posición del 69 mientras seguían corriéndose, como si llevaran días sin descargar a pesar del incesante sexo que practicaban cada noche.

\- Esto es una barbaridad - dijo Ulrich

\- Llevas todo el día cachondo por pensar en esto? Porque yo si - dijo Odd

Se dieron un beso. Notaron el sabor de sus corridas mezclándose en la boca del otro. Sus lenguas se refrotaron con ganas, probando el sabor de la mezcla. Les gustaba.

\- Llevo todo el día pensando en esto - le dijo Ulrich mientras le acariciaba el culo

\- Lo estoy deseando. Pero el anal puede hacer daño si no se hace bien

\- Te hice daño con el dedo?

\- No, pero tu polla es más grande que tu dedo - dijo Odd - Estoy esperando que me llegue una botella de lubricante

\- Lubricante - dijo Ulrich admirado

\- Desliza mejor. Más suave. Y gusta más. Me dejaré hacer si usamos el lubricante

\- Tengo muchas ganas

\- Eres un pervertido, Ulrich

\- Me dices eso mientras me manoseas el rabo - rio Ulrich

\- Porque estoy deseando que me folles - le dijo al oído y Ulrich sintió un escalo frio - pero ya sabes mi precio

\- Y qué hacemos? Yo aún estoy cachondo

\- Se me ocurre algo. Lo harías por mi primero?

Ulrich aceptó. La situación ahora era un poco rara para él pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Había dejado las manos a la espalda y ahora notaba la polla de Odd entrando y saliendo de su boca rítmicamente. Miró por un momento los ojos de Odd. Se sonrieron, pero aquello era un poco incómodo para él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Odd le follase la boca. Por suerte no se movía rapido. Podía aguantar el ritmo a pesar de estar tan sumiso. Un poco mas de accion le gustaría.

Tal vez debía al menos aliviarse. Su rabo seguía empalmado. En el fondo disfrutaba también de aquello. A ver, su parte favorita era que Odd le diera placer a él, claro, pero de vez en cuando estaba bien cambiar. Odd le dio un par de toques en la cabeza, y él se preparó para lo que se le venía encima. Su amigo se corrió en ese momento. Un chorro de lefa caliente le cayó por la garganta. Se apartó en ese momento, y varios chorros más le cayeron encima por toda la cara y el pecho.

\- Perdona - dijo Odd - Si no te hubieras apartado -

\- Lo sé. Pero prefería esto. No me gusta mucho el sabor - respondió Ulrich

\- De verdad? Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque - Ulrich lo penso - porque tu te tragas el mio - dijo mientras se limpiaba.

\- Pero me lo puedes decir, el semen cambia de sabor según lo que se coma. Procuraré tomar algo que lo mejore

\- Gracias - dijo Ulrich - Estas listo para devolverme el favor?

Odd se tumbó en la cama y Ulrich pasó la pierna por encima de su cabeza. Era el trato. Odd abrió la boca y dejó que la polla de Ulrich se deslizase dentro. Movió su lengua como podía, probando todo el sabor del rabo de Ulrich. Hizo de nuevo un calculo mental de si aquello le cabría en el culo. Pero claro, para eso necesitaba el lubricante. Si al día siguiente lo tenía tal vez podrían incluso saltarse la cena.

Las manos de Ulrich le sujetaron la cabeza mientras le seguía follando la boca. Ulrich movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido. Odd le estaba haciendo maravillas. Casi se sentía culpable por lo que hacían pero no podía evitarlo. Empezar a jugar con él había desembocado en sexo salvaje y no quería dejarlo. Como había prometido dio un par de toques a Odd en la frente unos segundos antes de correrse.

Su lefa se derramó en la boca de Odd. rápidamente el empezó a chupar, evitando que se derramase por la comisura de la boca. Cuando por fin Ulrich había acabado de correrse, jugueteó con la punta de su falo, limpiándolo.

\- Cada vez es más dificil ocultar lo que hacemos - dijo Ulrich. Las sabanas se secaban pero solían quedar surcos de las manchas de semen. Y debían tener cuidado de no echar demasiado papel en la papelera

\- Podríamos comprar condones y corrernos dentro - propuso Odd

\- Tienes dinero?

\- No, lo usé en el lubricante

\- Vaya

Se intentó volver a su cama para dormir, pero Odd tiró de su brazo y le plantó un beso en la boca. Se quedaron un rato con los labios unidos, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Ulrich quería más, sin duda. Pero no era la noche.

\- Duerme conmigo - pidió Odd

\- Qué dices?

\- Que duermas conmigo

\- Cómo voy a hacer eso?

\- Ponte detrás de mi - le dijo. Ulrich se puso detrás - Ahora por tu polla pegada a mi culo. No hagas nada raro - Ulrich así lo hizo. Su rabo estaba entre los cachetes del culo de Odd - Ahora juntate a mi y vamos a dormir

\- Esto es un poco raro

\- Calla y duerme

Pero era dificil dormir así. Ulrich probó a manosear el cuerpo de Odd, con suavidad. El ronroneo. Le gustaba. Y su bajaba la mano a su polla. Odd puso su mano sobre la de él para que no le pajease. Frotó un poco su propia polla contra el culo de Odd. Él suspiró, deseaba probarlo, pero faltaban pocas horas para tener el material necesario. De algun modo, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Ulrich estuvo atento a su amigo, pero Odd desapareció durante la tarde. Inexplicable. Pasó el resto del tiempo con Yumi, Aelita y Jeremy y luego de cenar fue al dormitorio. Ahi estaba Odd, sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada.

\- Odd! Donde estabas?

\- Hablando con Sam.

\- Sobre qué?

\- Para romper con ella

\- Qué dices?

\- Pero me ha dicho que no

\- Cómo que no?

\- Le he contado lo nuestro y le ha parecido bien - dijo Odd - Dice que no rompemos. Que relación abierta

\- Cómo se te ocurre contárselo?

\- Me sentía culpable, tío

\- Joder

\- Tranquilo. Le da morbo que seamos "bis"

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces podemos follar cuanto nos apetezca.

\- Pero ella - empezó Ulrich

\- Sí. Supongo que o está follando con otro o se lo buscará. O con otra. Pero llevo un rato pensando y me he dado cuenta de que no me importa.

\- Y eso?

\- Porque yo quiero follar contigo

Ulrich se sintió halagado. En ese momento Odd sacó del bolsillo un botecito azul. El lubricante. Llegaba la hora de la verdad. Se dieron un beso y Ulrich pegó a Odd a su cuerpo. Lo acarició entero. Esa noche iba a suceder por fin. Empezó a desnudarlo y Odd también le desnudó a él. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Los pantalones de pronto no estaban. Se arrancaron los calzoncillos.

\- buf. Y esto como va? - preguntó Ulrich. Odd se había tumbado bocarriba en la cama con las piernas separadas y podía ver su ano. Vio que la polla de su amigo temblaba - tú lo sabes?

\- Sí. Debes aplicar un poco de lubricante en mi culo. Y también en tu polla

\- A ver - dijo Ulrich. Se untó un poco de lubricante en el dedo - así?

Empezó a tocar el ano de Odd.

\- No. Tienes que meterlo un poco - le explicó - Au! Así

\- Perdona - dijo Ulrich y fue más delicado - Mejor?

\- Mucho - suspiró Odd. Le ponía cachondo el dedo de Ulrich en su culo - Tienes que estar un ratito o me dolerá

\- Te gusta más así? - Ulrich se metió el pene de Odd en la boca, chupándolo suavemente mientras le seguía pajeando el culo

\- Claro que me gusta - gimió Odd

Se dejó hacer por Ulrich, jadeando y deseando que por fin le follase. Pronto notó que el dedo de Ulrich se escurría fácilmente en su culo

\- Estoy listo - le dijo Odd - Date prisa

Ulrich se puso entre sus piernas y aplicó un poco de lubricante sobre su polla. Se pajeó para distribuir todo el mejunje en su rabo, y suspiró. Iba a ocurrir. Odd le miró suplicante. Empujó su polla suavemente en el culo de Odd.

\- Ah! - gritó con apenas la punta dentro

\- Tranquilo - susurró Ulrich. Se la sacó - Estoy contigo

\- Lo sé. Prueba de nuevo - pidió Odd. Ulrich le volvió a meter la punta. Suspiró. La hundió un poco más - Aaaah!

\- Estás bien?

\- Echa un poco más de lubricante - pidió Odd. Ulrich dejó caer un generoso chorro en sus dedos y se los metió por el culo. Deslizaron al principio con cierta resistencia - lo siento. Soy un desastre

\- No digas eso. Quiero que te sientas bien

\- Seguro que lo consigo - dijo Odd - Prueba de nuevo

Ulrich volvió a meterle el rabo. La punta, una pausa. Un poco más profundo.

\- No te detengas - le pidió Odd - Sigue. Aaaaah! Aaaaah!

\- Odd!

\- No importa, sigue - le dijo. Sintió cada centímetro de aquella polla atravesando su culo - Aaaaah

En ese momento Ulrich se detuvo. Odd notó la pelvis de Ulrich en contacto con su cuerpo. Unidos del todo. Le costaba un poco respirar. Aquella sensación era del todo nueva para él. Aaaaah. Volvió a gemir. Ulrich le besaba el cuello y le masajeaba el cuerpo. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Su boca reclamó la de Ulrich y se besaron.

\- Por fin - pensó Odd

\- Por fin

\- Se bueno conmigo - le pidió mientras le acariciaba la nuca - Duele un poco

\- Solo dime si te hago daño

Odd asintió y dejó que Ulrich se moviera a gusto. Él empezó a follarlo, despacio al principio. Sentía el calor del culo de Odd apretando su rabo. Encontraba cierta resistencia a entrar en su culo, era más fácil sacarla. Odd había cerrado los ojos y se aferraba al almohadón mientras aguantaba aquellas penetraciones.

Poco a poco se encontró con que se podía mover con más facilidad. Su polla empezaba a encajar con el pene de Odd. Tal vez debía aplicar un poco más de lubricante. Se lo aplicó mientras mantenía la punta de su polla dentro del culo de su amigo. Ahora resbalaba mucho mejor. Odd abrió los ojos, jadeando con la boca abierta. Qué puto placer, por Dios. Intentó contener sus gritos, quería gritar "fóllame, Ulrich, fóllame hasta correrte" pero no podía hacerlo o les pillarían.

Ulrich cada vez le follaba más deprisa. El culo de Odd era lo mejor que había probado nunca y le ponía cachondo verle debajo de él, sumiso ante aquella follada. Le agarró las tetillas y empujó con más ganas. Joder, iba a correrse en tres segundos. Dos. Uno.

Un chorro de lefa caliente inundó la cavidad anal de Odd. El abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo en ese momento que Ulrich se corría, dejando que su semen llenase su culo. Aquello era demasiado para su mente, que estaba flotando desde hacía un rato. De su polla saltaron varios chorros de semen que mancharon todo su cuerpo, al mismo ritmo que Ulrich terminaba de correrse dentro de él.

\- Odd - dijo Ulrich preocupado - Odd

\- Calla - pidió Odd - dame un momento - pidió

Seguía dentro del culo de Odd. Muy despacio le sacó la polla, mientras jadeaba. Observó como su lefa resbalaba por el ano de Odd. Sonrió, satisfecho de lo que había ocurrido. Pero tenía aún que saber qué pensaba su amigo.

\- Te ha gustado? - preguntó en un susurro

\- Ha sido maravilloso - respondió Odd - Muy intenso

\- Te ha dolido?

\- Al principio sí, pero - Odd pensó cómo explicarlo - casa vez que me la metías me dolía un poco menos y me gustaba un poco más. No esperaba correrme así

\- Por qué lo dices?

\- Me he corrido mientras me follabas. Qué pensarás de mi

\- Que me encanta lo que hacemos - le dijo Ulrich - Eres el mejor

Odd sonrió. Estaba satisfecho. Bueno, aún le gustaría probsr algo pero tal vez no era la noche. Sin embargo Ulrich seguía empalmado. Tal vez quisiera seguir follando. Pero al revés.

\- Ul - empezó - Quiero hacértelo yo

\- Solo me dejaría hacérmelo por ti

\- Porque la tengo pequeña?

\- Porque estoy seguro de que eres el tío que mejor folla - le dijo Ulrich - Y si Sam disfruta contigo yo quiero gozar también

Ulrich se tumbó como había hecho Odd pero él le levantó las piernas. Sintió su culo expuesto para él. Hizo un ruido raro al notar el mojado dedo de Odd entrando en su culo. El muy cabrón tenía una buena técnica. Pero eso era mejor incluso. Todo lo que hubiera aprendido con Samantha lo iba a hacer con él. Sonrió nervioso. Odd le hizo una paja lenta mientras preparaba su culo.

\- Avísame cuando te sientas preparado - le dijo Odd. Le acarició las bolas un poco mientamras su dedo exploraba el culo de Ulrich

\- Esto se siente raro - dijo Ulrich con voz quebrada - Es muy extraño

\- Te aseguro que al final se siente muy bien - le prometió - Voy a ser muy bueno contigo

\- Cuento con ello. Fóllame

\- Ya? - preguntó Odd. Aún notaba resistencia del culo de Ulrich

\- Si, ya

Odd terminó de lubricar su polla y asimilando lo que iba a hacer empujó su rabo en el culo de Ulrich. Entró hasta casi la mitad y ahí se encontró con una resistencia.

\- Ulrich, cómo te sientes? - le preguntó. Su amigo tenía en la cara la exclamación de "Aaah" aunque no había hecho ruidos

\- Bien, creo - dijo - Aaaah, bien así - le dijo, Odd había retrocedido y penetraba ahora un poco más profundo - Sigue un poco más

\- Ya no me resisto más - dijo Odd y empezó a follarse a Ulrich

Cada embestida profundizaba más y más en el culo de Ulrich quien no se podía mover, paralizado por aquella nueva pero deliciosa sensación. Odd se sujetó a la cintura de Ulrich y le folló con más ganas. Se detuvo un momento, aquel en que su polla estaba entera dentro de Ulrich.

\- Te gusta?

\- No pares - fue la respuesta de Ulrich

Por lo que Odd continuó follándolo. Aunque no se detenía al principio iba despacio, disfrutando de la sintuación. Follar con un tío tenía algo diferente y no sabía exactamente cómo definirlo. Pero el cómo cooperaba Ulrich y cómo habían probado juntos sus cuerpos llevándolos a esa situación era lo mejor que le había pasado. Acarició la polla de Ulrich un momento, pero se detuvo. Le haría correrse sin tocarle? Eso le encantaría.

Le folló con más ganas. Escuchaba a Ulrich gemir y jadear y hacer todo tipo de ruidos que le ponían cachondo. Más rápido, más rápido. Su polla resbalaba fácilmente, ya no encontraba resistencia, ahora era como si el culo de Ulrich succionase para tenerle dentro cada vez que salía de él. Se dejó llevar por el momento, sin pensar en que era cuestión de segundos correrse.

Una ráfaga de chorros llenó de pronto el culo de Ulrich. Este se sintió bloqueado, la sensación de la polla de Odd en su culo era rara, y ahora que resbalaba más suavemente porque tenía el ano inundado era muy diferente. Pero a pesar de su gran excitación, él no se corría. Odd se dio cuenta y sin sacársela, empezó a pajearle. Rápidamente, sin darle un descanso. Ulrich asimiló que aquella situación era placentera y por fin fue capaz de correrse. Su pecho y la mano de Odd quedaron impregnadas de su lefa y por fin Odd se la sacó. Sintió de pronto una extraña e incómoda sensación de vacío.

\- Como te encuentras?

\- De maravilla. Me ha gustado. De verdad. Más de lo que hubiera pensado

\- Lo pregunto porque, bueno, te he desvirgado oficialmente. Ni habías echado un polvo hasta hoy

Ulrich lo asimiló por un momento. Era verdad. A pesar de sus juegos sexuales con Odd era la primera vez que hacían un completo. Oficialmente ya no era virgen. Sonrió. Estaba encantado de haberse quitado aquella losa de encima.

\- No se me ocurre nadie mejor para haber perdido la virginidad

\- Ni siquiera Yumi?

\- Ni siquiera. Me has dado mucho placer

\- Ya te he dicho que no he roto con Sam. A lo mejor puedo convencer a Yumi de que lo haga contigo

Ulrich atrajó a Odd hacia él y le abrazó

\- Deja de hablar de ella - le pidió

\- Supongo que oficialmente somos follamigos

\- Siempre me pareció una palabra muy fea. Pero si

Odd sonrió y se echó a dormir sobre el cuerpo de Ulrich. Estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos y felices por lo que habían hecho esa noche. No sería la última, eso estaba claro, no ahora que no había barrera por superar.

La noche siguiente Odd tuvo que esperar un rato a que apareciese Ulrich, ya que tenía que entrenar el karate. Llegó un poco más tarde de lo previsto, muy cansado, pero sin duda, recién salido de la ducha. En ese momento Odd estaba tumbado bocabajo, leyendo un comic con música puesta en los auriculares. Se llevó un susto al sentir que alguien se tumbaba encima de él

\- Ulrich!

\- En esta noche estrellada yo te ofrezco mi estufa. No tiene pilas ni cables pero igualmente se enchufa

\- Qué romántico - bromeó Odd

No le pudo preguntar si tenía ganas pues se llevó un beso en la boca, lento pero pasional. Giró para estar comodo bocarriba mientras Ulrich le comía los labios. No sabía por qué lo pasaba tan bien con él pero ocurría. Y esa noche se iba a dejar llevar, por supuesto. Pero no tan rápidamente

\- Hemos probado muchas cosas. Podríamos hacer un poco de todo - le propuso

\- Como quieras - dijo Ulrich, aunque ansiaba volver a tirárselo

\- Déjame a mi

Odd empezó a desnudar a Ulrich mientras le seguía besando. Cuando le hubo quitado la camiseta empezó a lamer el cuerpo de Ulrich. Este no se esperaba unos ligeros mordiscos en los pezones pero se le pudieron durísimos. Odd siguió masajeando sus pectorales mientras bajaba con su boca por el cuerpo de Ulrich. Pantalón de chandal, perfecto para desanudar la cuerda con los dientes, y ahora bajárselos con la boca también. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el rabo cubierto de Ulrich.

\- Esto que tienes aquí me vuelve loco - susurró Odd y atrapó el calzoncillo con los dientes. Tiró suavemente y se los quitó lo justo para liberar su polla - Deja que yo te lubrique

Empezó a chupársela dejando que grandes cantidades de saliva escaparan de su boca. Quería una lubricación natural, no con el bote como la noche anterior. Y le apetecía probar el sabor de aquella polla una vez más, de modo que continuó mamándosela un rato. No tardó en conseguir que el precum de su amigo saliera suavemente por la punta y el sabor le encantó. Ulrich le interrumpió un momento, solo para quitarle la camiseta y le dejó seguir mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Odd se la chupaba mientras estaba a cuatro patas, con el culo en pompa. Una posición sugerente.

\- Me gusta verte así - le dijo Ulrich

\- Y si me doy la vuelta? - propuso Odd, y se giró dandole la espalda - Te gusto?

Verle en cuatro ofrecido hacia él era una tentación muy grande. Se puso de rodillas tras él y apuntó con su humeda y salivada polla al culo de Odd. Suavemente la empujó en su interior, Odd gritó pero lo ignoró. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas y estaba por completo en el culo de su amigo. Odd se había quedado mudo.

\- Te duele?

\- Sí pero seguro que ahora empieza lo bueno - gimió Odd

\- Cómo lo sabes - dijo Ulrich y sonriendo con malicia empezó a follarle el culo con ganas. Estaba apretado lo que le daba un plus de placer sobre su rabo. Apoyó las manos en el culo de Odd y prosiguió con aquella follada.

De pronto Odd sintió algo cálido contra su nalga derecha. Tardó un segundo en comprenderlo. Ulrich le habia azotado. De pronto recibió otro azote. Abrió los ojos soprendido. Pero qué cojones. Au. Uno más. Ulrich le agarraba por las cachas y de pronto su mano le azotaba fuertemente.

\- Au! - protestó Odd - Au! Au!

\- Te gusta? Te gusta que te azote?

\- Me encanta! - gimió Odd - Más, Ulrich! Soy tuyo! Fóllame, azótame! - pidió.

Ulrich sintió que su propio placer se le iba de las manos y dio varios azotes seguidos a Odd mientras le follaba. De pronto se detuvo. Odd no lo entendió. Qué hacía Ulrich. Le estaba acariciando los huevos, el perineo, el ano con la polla, sin volver a penetrarlo. Eso no se hacía.

\- Por Dios, Ulrich, no pares

\- Te gusta? - preguntó. Se la metió, se la sacó por completo y le dio unos golpecitos en su agujero con la polla, sin penetrarlo - quieres esto?

\- Fóllame, por favor - suplicó Odd y gimió cuando Ulrich se la volvió a meter. Recibió un azote más y de pronto notó su culo llenándose con la lefa de Ulrich. Este le folló por varios segundo más mientras descargaba por completo.

\- Creo que cada día te corres más - dijo Odd - Buffffff, ha sido intenso. Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso?

\- Me vi una porno antes de hacerlo contigo - confesó Ulrich - Pensé que si nos iba bien podía probar. Te ha molestado?

\- En absoluto. Aunque hubiera preferido que me avisaras.

\- Perdona

\- Solo si continuamos te perdono

Ulrich aceptó, por supuesto. Odd se echó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, y su polla apuntando hacia arriba. Ulrich dejó caer un buen chorro de saliva por encima, la chupó y masturbó dejandola bien lubricada. Pasó una pierna por encima de Odd y separó las nalgas. Cuando notó que su ano entraba en contacto con la polla, se dejó resbalar suavemente. Intentó pararse pero no lo consiguió. De un solo movimiento hacia abajo había sido penetrado por completo

\- Qué valor - comentó Odd

\- A que si? - presumió Ulrich, como si estuviera planificado - Quieres que me mueva yo?

\- Me encantaría

Ulrich empezó a cabalgar sobre la polla de Odd. Lentamente, no tenía ninguna práctica con una posición tan entregada. Odd aprovechó la lentitud para volver a lamer el cuerpo de su amigo, quedándose un rato en sus tetillas y sus pezones de un sabor muy característico. No se parecían a los de la chica con la que salía, como se llamaba? Ah, si, Sam, recordó mientras su mente iba y venía por el placer. Puso las manos en las nalgas de Ulrich solo por masajearlas mientras él subía y bajaba

\- Vas bien? -le preguntó

\- Aguanto - respondió Ulrich - Tú te corres?

\- Voy por buen camino - dijo Odd - Si te cansas ya sabes

\- Lo se, pero esto es por ti

Ulrich continuó sometiéndose a que la polla de Odd entrase y saliese de su culo. Era extraño. Había disfrutado más del juego previo, cuando tenía el rabo de Odd en la boca, que ahora que lo tenía dentro de su culo. Tal vez le gustase más chuparla que ser follado. Pero no podía pedirle a Odd dejar de hacer algunas cosas, habían disfrutado y experimentado demasiado como para resistirse.

De pronto sintió que algo caliente y viscoso chorreaba dentro de su culo. Odd se había corrido. Mantuvo el ritmo unos segundos más, asegurándose de que su amigo quedaba por completo satisfecho

\- Gracias, Ulrich - susurró Odd - Estoy muy satisfecho

\- Me alegro - le dijo Ulrich y se besaron

\- No bajas? - preguntó Odd

\- Es raro. El movimiento no me convence del todo. Pero cuando no te tengo dentro me siento vacío

\- No te preocupes. Porque vamos a seguir haciéndolo un montón de veces

Ulrich así lo deseaba.

La noche siguiente decidieron hacer una pequeña fuga. El inconveniente de eso era que retrasaría el encuentro, ya que no podían salir hasta estar seguros de que no les interrumpirían. De modo que se quedaron un rato en la habitacion dándode el lote, aumentando las ganas por follar que tenían.

\- Seguro que tenemos que hacerlo en las duchas? - protestó Ulrich hambriento de sexo

\- Ahí podemos corrernos sin preocuparnos por manchar - le recordó Odd - Tienes ganas?

\- No sabes cuantas

\- A esta hora Jim ya se habrá acostado, podemos ir. No hagamos ruido

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y se fueron al vestuario. Cerraron la puerta con el pestillo, algo prohibido pero mejor que les regañasen por eso que por follar. Se desnudaron rapidamente y se pusieron bajo los chorros de agua.

\- Me encanta esto - dijo Ulrich. Se había abrazado a Odd, por la cintura, frutando sus pollas, y el agua caía sobre ellos

\- Pervertido - rio Odd - Quiero esto - le dijo tirando de sus nalgas - Me dejas empezar hoy?

\- Estoy cachondo. Hazme lo que quieras pero hazmelo ya - pidió Ulrich

Odd cortó el agua y se arrodilló frente Ulrich. Le agarró de la polla y se la llevó a la boca. Se la chupó un rato mientras su dedo le entrenaba el culo. Ulrich le sujetó la cabeza y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. Odd aguantó aquella sutil follada de boca, pero se le había ocurrido algo mejor.

\- Date la vuelta - le dijo

\- Te has enfadado?

\- No, date la vuelta

Ulrich se giró y gritó. Odd había empezado a lamerle el culo. Su lengua recorría su ano y su dedo se hundía suavemente para poder follarlo luego. Ulrich se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y se dejó hacer por su amigo. Estaba en la gloria. Se sintió mal cuando dejó de notar a Odd y de pronto exhaló un suspiro profundo. Odd se había levantado y se la había metido del todo.

\- Te ha gustado?

\- Odd, no quiero dejar de hacerlo contigo nunca

Sonriendo malévolamente Odd sujetó la cintura de Ulrich y le fue follando con ganas. El culo de Ulrich estaba ligeramente abierto gracias a su dedo. Lo notaba calentito. Empezó a pajear como pudo a Ulrich mientras seguía metiéndosela por el culo. Ulrich no sentía nada má que placer. Joder, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin eso?

\- Ulrich, me voy a correr - le avisó

\- Hazlo, hazlo, córrete como quieras - pidió Ulrich

Se derritió en una sonrisa cuando Odd se corrió dentro de él. Chorros y chorros salieron despedidos de su polla dura dentro del culo de Ulrich. Cansado se la sacó y se apoyó en la pared para descansar. Ulrich sintió la lefa de Odd resbalando fuera de su culo y por sus piernas. Qué poderoso.

Se sentó en el suelo y llamó a Odd. El sonrió sabiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Caminó hacia él y se sentó encima de su polla. sin metérsela aún, solo frotando su culo contra ella. Deseaba tenerla dentro pero le apetecía jugar. Ulrich sonrió y se volvieron a besar. Estaban unidos, muy unidos. Y ahora iban a hacerlo literal. Odd se levantó un poco y se dejó caer limpiamente en la polla de Ulrich.

\- Te he dicho que la tienes muy grande? - preguntó Odd

\- Te gusta?

\- Claro que si - respondió - El dolor del principio cambia a mucho placer

Apoyó los pies en el suelo con firmeza y empezó a subir y bajar. Sentía la polla de Ulrich clavándose en su culo. Aguantó el dolor como pudo. Pronto volvió la sensación que le gustaba. Con su culito abierto resbalaba mejor y ahora no dolía. Jadeó con la lengua fuera perdido por el gusto. Ulrich le agarró el culo y le ayudó en el movimiento cuando vio que se cansaba. Sentía la presión sobre su rabo y no tardaría mucho en correrse por fin.

sin avisar, estalló su lefa dentro del culo de Odd. El cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, de Ulrich derritiéndose dentro de él. Se sonrieron y no se dijeron nada por un largo rato. Odd sentía que si se levantaba el mundo dejaría de tener sentido. La lefa de Ulrich resbalaba suavemente por su orificio.

\- Sabes qué he pensado? - le dijo Odd

\- Dime

\- Que podríamos hacer un trío algún día

\- Con quien? Con Sam?

\- Te da asco?

\- No, idiota. Es que lo que hacemos, con ella, no sé

\- Bueno, puedes pensar tú en alguien

\- Ahora solo pienso en una cosa

Odd disfrutó de una estupenda mamada bajo el chorro de la ducha mientras Ulrich se mantenía arrodillado ante él. Había aprendido muy rápidamente cómo usar la lengua. Eso sumado a lo bien que su dedo entraba en el culo de Odd suponía una felación maravillosa. Odd no tardó en correrse en la boca de Ulrich. Este se tragó cada gota de lefa que salió de la polla de Odd. Se sonrieron y luego se lavaron mutuamente los cuerpos. Un error, ya que eso les ponía cachondos. Pero no podían tener más sexo esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Odd se llevó una sorpresa. Despertó de pronto, más pronto de lo normal. Una sensación de placer había sido el detonante. Y la causa era Ulrich , que se la estaba chupando mientras le metía un dedo en el culo.

\- Bonita forma de despertarme - sonrió

Ulrich no respondió. Tenían el tiempo justo para hacerlo antes de que hubiera que despertar para ir a clase. Apuró el ritmo de su mamada. Por suerte Odd amanecía siempre empalmado por lo que ya venía excitado de antes. Succionó con fuerza y de pronto lo sintió. El semen resbalando en su boca. Hizo fuerza con los labios, no podía dejar que una sola gota derramase. Tragó con ganas para sorpresa de Odd, que vio como solo un hilillo de saliva caía de su boca.

\- eres maravilloso

\- Te apetece a ti? - preguntó Ulrich, sacándosela del pantalón del pijama

\- Ven pacá

Ulrich le puso la polla delante y Odd supo qué hacer. Separó los labios dejando que Ulrich le follara la boca. Una forma de despertar tan bonita como cualquier otra. Chupó y chupó con ganas cada vez que aquel falo entraba en su boca por completo. De pronto Ulrich se corrió. Tragó el semen lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que le manchase la comisura de la boca. No antes de vestirse para ir a clases. Joder, cómo podía correrse tanto ese muchacho?

\- Vamos a hacerlo ahora dos veces por día? - preguntó Odd

\- Te molestaría?

\- Al contrario

\- Es un adelanto. Quiero preparar algo especial para este finde

\- Uuuu y qué es?

\- Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa

Odd sonrió y después de besar a Ulrich se levantaron para vestirse. Cuando vio a Ulrich ponerse con el culo en pompa para ponerse el calzoncillo le dio un azote con el suyo. Ulrich sonrió mientras pensaba en su plan. Si todo iba bien, Odd sería de él para siempre.

Esa noche repitieron una vez más. Odd recibió una "mamada Ulrich" hasta que se corrió, y luego con las piernas al aire fue follado con ganas por su amigo. Ulrich tenía un buen empuje con la cadera y su polla había entrado fácilmente en el culo de Odd. Él solo jadeaba y gemía con la mente en blanco. Le pajeó velozmente mientras su polla alcanzaba el punto G de Odd las suficientes veces como para que se corriera antes que él. Ulrich se corrió unos minutos después, cayendo derrotado encima de Odd.

\- Joder. Cuando me llegas "ahí" es cuando no puedo más

\- "Ahí"?

\- Sí. Hay cierto punto al que me alcanzas en mi culo que me vuelve loco

\- Tanto te gusta ese punto?

\- Mucho

\- Pues deja que vuelva a alcanzarlo

Odd asintió. Esta vez se tumbó bocabajo en el colchón, con todo el cuerpo tumbado. La verdad no estaba acostumbrado a tanto sexo. Se cansaba pero lo gozaba demasiado como para decir que no. Ulrich le separó las nalgas y su polla entró limpiamente

\- Qué facil es así – le susurró al oído

\- Parece que mi culo ha sido diseñado para tu polla – le dijo – No pares, Ulrich, haz que me corra

\- Tus deseos son órdenes

Ulrich empezó a follárselo con ganas. Con Odd tumbado bocabajo no podían mirarse a los ojos. Intentó pensar en otra persona, pero le fue imposible. Odd era demasiado perfecto. El problema en realidad era que aún estaba con Sam. Debía acabar con aquello, que Odd fuese solo para él. Y tenía un plan que se estaba gestando.

\- Te gusta? Quieres más? - preguntó Ulrich moviendo las caderas con fuerza

\- Joder, sí – jadeó Odd. Podía sentir aquella polla acariciando y excitando su punto G – Sigue así por favor, aaaaah

\- Me voy a correr, Odd, me voy a correr dentro de ti

\- Si, porfaaaaa – gimió Odd – Yo también meeeeee

No pudo acabar la frase sin correrse. Empapó las sábanas con su lefa mientras la de Ulrich llenaba su culo. Suspiró por el placer que había recibido. Ulrich se tumbó encima de él y besuqueó su cuello. Odd se dejaba hacer, por supuesto. Estaba en el cénit del placer. Ulrich se la sacó, y la apoyó entre sus glúteos, acomodándola.

\- Quieres que duerma contigo?

\- Me encantará. Me siento muy cómodo

\- Ven – dijo Ulrich – Mañana te ayudo con tus sábanas

Fueron a la cama de Ulrich que estaba más limpia. Ulrich pensó que Odd se pondría de espaldas y podría refrotarse contra su culo. Pero no, se puso de frente, quedando las puntas de sus pollas en una especie de beso entre si. Odd las acarició suavemente. Era una maravilla.

\- Cómo va mi sorpresa? - preguntó Odd

\- Bien, bien. Creo que es mejor que no hagas planes para mañana por la tarde – dijo Ulrich

\- Ya lo estoy deseando

Odd siguió estimulando sus pollas con la mano. Ya no eran caricias, eran pajas en toda regla. Ulrich cerró los ojos y disfrutó. Odd también había cerrado los ojos. Solo querían correrse, correrse una vez vás antes de dormir. Algo caliente en su mano. Semen. Ulrich se había corrido. De pronto él mismo acabó también. Su mano estaba impregnada con el sabor de los dos.

\- Tienes pañuelos? - preguntó Odd

\- Se me han acabado. Ven

Y para sorpresa de Odd, Ulrich empezó a limpiarle la mano con la lengua. Observó fijamente cómo limpiaba toda la palma y luego le chupaba cada uno de los dedos. Joder, así no se le iba a ir la erección nunca. Pero debía intentarlo. Se quedó acurrucado, cerca del cuerpo de su amigo.

Por la mañana volvió a despertarse por una "mamada Ulrich". Su polla succionada y su culo follado por un dedo travieso. Qué buena manera de despertar. No dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer por Ulrich. No le importaba madrugar si era por ese motivo. Esta vez Ulrich no se la chupó con prisa. Era sábado, podían descansar y tomarse su tiempo. Ulrich disfrutó del momento, y unos minutos después logró que Odd se corriese.

Sin decir nada más, Ulrich arrimó su rabo a la cara de Odd. Este empezó a chupársela, recibiendo toda la hombría de Ulrich en la boca. Amaba aquel sabor, el del precum que le salía de la punta. Procuraba no usar la mano en la mamada pero era tentador. Menos mal que Ulrich tenía el ritmo bien aprendido y sabía cómo hacerlo. No tardó mucho en correrse también llenando la boca de Odd con su lefa.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días – respondió Odd – Desayunamos?

\- Otra vez? - bromeó Ulrich

\- Sí, tonto. Pero dame un aperitivo

Se fundieron en un beso. Odd estaba encantado con la relación que mantenía con Ulrich. Y este también lo estaba. Se levantaron finalmente para salir a desayunar. Pero Ulrich tenía que ir a cerrar un trato.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Ulrich fue el primero en sentarse al lado de Odd.

\- Luego sube directo al dormitorio – le dijo – Ya tengo tu sorpresa

\- Pero qué es?

\- Qué es qué? - preguntó Jeremy que acababa de llegar

\- Un regalo que le he preparado

\- Oh, yo puedo saberlo?

\- Tampoco – dijo Ulrich

\- Cuanto secreto – opinó Aelita

"Si se lo cuento se desmayan", pensó Ulrich. Él y Odd comieron deprisa y luego subieron al dormitorio. Odd tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era su sorpresa. Pero nada más llegar a la habitación no vio nada que pareciese nuevo. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

\- Qué es lo que habías preparado?

\- Aún no ha llegado, ansioso. Ven, vamos a reposar la comida – le dijo Ulrich.

Se tumbaron en su cama y empezaron a darse el lote. Sus labios chocaban, sus lenguas luchaban. Se acariciaron un poco. Bueno, a lo mejor no había sorpresa pero eso le gustaba a Odd. Una tarde de sexo con Ulrich sería suficiente. Tal vez podían poner un poco de porno en el ordenador que les diera alguna idea. Bien pensado, podrían ver una película porno.

\- Hola, chicos

Odd se quedó helado. Miró a la puerta. William había entrado y les había pillado en plenos besos. Les miraba con una sonrisa. Pero Ulrich sonreía también.

\- Llegas un poco tarde

\- Si me hubieran visto salir detrás de vosotros hubiera sido sospechoso, idiota – le dijo William

\- Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Esta es tu sorpresa, Odd. El trío que me comentaste

\- Qué dices?

\- Tu amigo escuchó hace meses los rumores de que soy bi – le dijo William – Y ayer vino a hacerme una propuesta. Yo no me lo creía, claro – siguió – Pero me dijo que era de verdad. Le pedí un día para pensarlo

\- Vas a follar con nosotros?

\- No me digas que no te apetece

\- Me ha costado convencerle – dijo Ulrich

\- No he dicho que no me apetezca. Solo quiero saberlo. Tú ya has follado?

\- Sí

\- Con otros tíos?

\- Probé con mi primo

\- Vale entonces. Me encanta mi sorpresa – dijo Odd – Fuera la ropa?

\- Poco a poco. Empieza tú, Odd

Odd se levantó y fue primero a echar el pestillo en la habitación. Luego se expuso ante Ulrich y William que se había sentado en la cama para mirar. Odd primero se quitó la camiseta y luego se desabrochó el pantalón. Ya se notaba su polla por debajo del calzoncillo, pero lo mejor era mostrarlo públicamente. Con los brazos en jarras apuntó con su rabo primero a Ulrich y luego a William

Luego se puso de pie Ulrich, y hizo su particular estriptease. Se quitó la chaqueta, luego la camiseta y se quitó el pantalón. Su gran bulto pareció llamar la atención de William, que sonrió. Luego Ulrich se sentó al lado de Odd para ver a William quitarse la ropa. Él se levantó y en dos movimientos se había quitado la ropa de arriba. Ahora tocaba el pantalón. Y Odd abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver el bulto.

\- Pero qué demonios?

William sonrió y se quitó el calzoncillo. Completamente dura, les presentó su polla. Era imposible no darse cuenta. Era enorme. Incluso Ulrich se había quedado pálido al verla. Joder, no se lo habia imaginado. Pero si era más grande que la suya.

\- William. Cuanto te mide "eso"?

\- Te refieres a mi picha? 18 cms.

\- Joder. Y no te pesa?

\- No, qué va

Con aquella "competencia" no contaba Ulrich, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya había hablado con William. La idea era que Odd disfrutase de la experiencia con más hombres. Por supuesto no le había dicho que Sam era un estorbo. Un trato era un trato, y William ahora tenía curiosidad por las habilidades en el sexo de Odd.

\- Odd, no tienes hambre? - preguntó William apuntandole con la polla

Odd asintió. Parecía hipnotizado. Se puso de rodillas ante William. Empezó a pajear su monstruosa herramienta, y con cuidado empezó a chuparla. Era más complicado que con la de Ulrich. Sintió que se hundía lentamente en su boca. Rico. Con un gesto llamó a Ulrich, y él se puso al lado de William. Se sujetaron el uno al otro de la cintura y Odd en ese momento empezó a alternarse para mamársela a las dos. Con mucho cuidado, disfrutaba del rabo de Ulrich y luego volvía al de William. No se había imaginado una situación así. En realidad el trío que él iba a proponerle a Ulrich era con Samantha. Pero aquello no iba a desaprovecharlo. La polla de Ulrich le gustaba mucho pero la de William estaba sin duda a otro nivel. Mientras mamaba una pajeaba la otra. Intentó alternar chupadas rápidas entre una y otra y al parecer daba buen resultado.

\- Odd, me voy a correr - le avisó Ulrich

\- Yo también - le avisó William

Odd se preparó para aquello. Sacó la lengua y puso la punta de las dos pollas sobre ella. Les pajeó con ganas y en ese momento los dos estallaron. Muchos chorros de lefa cayeron por su lengua, dentro de su boca, le mancharon la cara. Menudo desastre en un momento. Pero qué maravilla.

\- Cómo sois - comentó Odd

\- No te preocupes. Vamos a por ti - le dijo Ulrich - Me ayudas William?

William asintió. Empujaron a Odd contra el colchón, separándole las piernas. Ulrich fue el primero en chupársela, al ritmo que sabía que a Odd le gustaba. Le metió un par de dedos por el culo para irlo preparando. William le dio un beso alrededor del falo de Odd, jugando con sus lenguas con la punta de aquel rabo. Se la siguieron chupando a la vez. William debía haber practicado mucho con su primo ya que la mamaba genial. Continuaron chupándosela hasta que por fin se corrió. Ulrich recibió los primeros chorros de esperma en su boca y luego William se ocupó de vaciarlo.

\- Te ha gustado, Odd? - preguntó Ulrich, pero antes de recibir respuesta, William le comió la boca. También era buen besador, joder, lo tenía todo.

\- Tenéis lubricante? - preguntó William. Ulrich sacó el bote y se lo dio - Mejor si empiezas tú - dijo y le levantó las piernas al vuelo a Odd - Estás preparado? - preguntó a Odd

\- Mucho. Ulrich, por favor, fóllame - pidió - Fóllame, fóllame

\- En seguida - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se aplicaba el lubricante en la polla - Vas a gozarlo

\- Lo se - dijo Odd. Su culo parecía abrirse y cerrarse esperando la acción - Vamos, Ulrich - pidió cuando aquel falo se acercaba. Sumiso porque William le sujetaba las piernas bien separadas y hacia arriba, Ulrich pudo apoyas la punta de su rabo contra su culo y lo presionó levemente. Lo empujó y entró con mucha facilidad, se había echado mucho lubricante - aaaaaah diooooos diooooos - gritó Odd

\- Te duele?

\- No, me encanta - dijo Odd - aaaaah aaaaah - gimió mientras Ulrich le follaba. Iba despacio pero su polla parecía llenarle el culo.

\- Sujétalo, Ulrich, voy a prepararme - dijo William. Ulrich sujetó las piernas de Odd y siguió follándolo mientras William untaba su pene con el mejunje - Se nota que le gusta, verdad?

\- Me encanta, joder - gimió Odd - Sigue Ulrich

\- William también va a follarte - le dijo. Vio que William estaba ya listo con la polla dura. Se la sacó y sujetó las piernas de Odd para su compañero - Te apetece?

\- Mucho. William, ten cuidado - le pidió

\- Lo intentaré - le dijo. Apoyó el rabo en el culo de Odd y lo empujó suavemente.

\- Aaaaah - gritó Odd. Joder. Era monstruosa - Con cuidado porfaaaaah - la polla de William resbalaba dentro de él - Aaaaaaaaaaah

\- Te gusta?

\- Me encanta - dijo Odd con un hilo de voz. No se lo creía. La enorme polla de William había entrado en su culo por completo. No quería que se la sacara - Aaaaaaah - gritó cuando se la volvió a meter, esta vez de un único movimiento - Joder

\- Me encanta tu culo - dijo William y le dio varias folladas - Ven, Ulrich, vamos a pasarlo bien los tres. Date la vuelta, Odd - le ordenó

El rubio hizo caso. Lo que fuera con tal de que le follasen. Se puso a cuatro patas, esperando el momento. Sintió algo en su culo de nuevo. Era Ulrich. Y ahora William. Notaba perfectamente la diferencia entre los dos, pero joder no podía elegir a uno. Las pollas de Ulrich y William se refrotaban entre sí cada vez que uno de la metía a Odd. Oh, sí, seguro que con aquella sesión Odd se quedaba con él

\- Joder, me corro - dijo Ulrich - William, te importa?

\- Adelante - dijo William y se apartó para que Ulrich se pudiera correr en el culo de Odd. Ulrich se agarró al culo de Odd y se lo siguió follando. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, aaaaaaaah, se corrió dentro. La presión que había sentido en su ano hizo que Odd se corriera al mismo tiempo. La lefa caía de su polla dura por la excitación

\- Madre mía cómo le has dejado el culo - dijo William viendo la lefa en el culo empinado de Odd

\- Estoy agotado - dijo Ulrich y se echó en la cama - Vas a terminar de follarlo?

\- No - dijo William - Te voy a follar a ti

\- Que quéeeee? - dioj Ulrich

\- Relájate - le dijo William abriéndole el culo

\- William esperaaaaaaaah - gimió Ulrich. No lo esperaba y no estaba preparado. La polla de William era enorme. Solo la punta ya le dolía - William, por favor - William le estimuló las tetillas - Dueleeeeeeeh - sintió que aquella polla se hundía más en su culo - Por diossssssssss - en un solo movimiento William le había enculado

\- Calma, querido - le susurró William al oído - Sé que puedo ser intenso. Pero te va a encantar - le dijo William - Odd ya te había follado, no? Esto es solo más intenso

\- William - intentó decir Ulrich

\- Odd, ayudale - le indicó William - Que no gima muy fuerte o nos va a pillar Jim

Odd asintió. Se puso delante de Ulrich y le besó en la boca. Ulrich le miró. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No quería eso. Aaaaaaah. Volvió a sentir la polla de William, primero saliendo y luego entrando. Joder si era intenso. Aaaaaaah, ahí estaba de nuevo. Miró a Odd, y luego bajó la mirada hacia su polla. La tenía dura. Mierda. Por haberle metido en aquel lío. Se la llevó a la boca y empezó a chuparla mientras deseaba que aquel calor que era la polla de William cesara.

Pero por qué no dejaba esa intensidad? Notaba algo distinto. Cada embestida le dolía menos. Y empezaba a gustarle. Era como le había dicho Odd. Tal vez empezaba a perder la cabeza. Pero no importaba porque se estaba sintiendo bien. Sin previo aviso Odd se corrió en su boca, y es que le ponía cachondo ver a William darle por el culo. Pero no le importó y tomó cada gota de lefa de Odd mientras él mismo pensaba que iba a estallar. Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaah

\- Ulrich, me corro! - anunció William

\- Córrete! Córrete, por favor - pidió Ulrich y en ese momento un chorro de semen saliente inundó su culo. Su polla tembló y un par de chorros saltaron también, complacido por lo que le habían hecho. William se seguía corriendo dentro de él.

\- Te ha gustado - preguntó William. Ulrich asintió. Era una maravilla, mejor de lo que admitiría. Pero definitivamente su amigo iba a poder aprovechar la situación.

\- Qué nos vas a hacer, William? - le preguntó Odd

\- Estoy muy cansado. Me lo vais a hacer vosotros.

Mientras estaba de pie delante de ellos, Odd y Ulrich se la empezaron a chupar, muy despacio. Se besaban alrededor de su falo mientras William miraba complacido. Les acarició las mejillas. Sí, los tenía para ellos, como debía ser. Odd se la chupaba mientras Ulrich le succionaba las pelotas. Qué buenos amigos se había echado. Se dejó hacer, claro, mientras aquellos dos le daban placer. Cambiaron y se excitó al ver a Ulrich con su polla en la boca. No se le pasó que se estaban pajeando mutuamente mientras se la mamaban pero daba lo mismo

\- Me encanta como la chupáis - dijo - Voy a correrme

Y estalló el lefazo sobre las caras de los dos. Qué bonitos quedaban.

Luego empujó a Odd sobre la cama y empezó a hacer un 69 con él. Le gustaba su pequeña polla, era fácil de chupar. Por su parte, Odd tenía más complicaciones para chupársela, ya que esos 18 cms eran complicados de meter en su boca. Pero abrió la boca un poco de más cuando Ulrich empezó a follarle el culo. William le había hecho indicaciones a Ulrich para que lo hiciese. Sin que se dieran cuenta él estaba llevando las riendas del polvo. Pero al menos lo estaban pasando de maravilla.

\- También te la puedo chupar, Ulrich - le ofreció al chico - Ven

Ulrich se la sacó a Odd y William se la chupó por unos momentos, lubricándosela bien y por tanto facilitándole que se follase a Odd. Luego volvió a mamársela a Odd. Le escuchaba gemir, pero lo ignoró, Lo que le importaba era que se iba a correr pronto. Odd jugó con la punta de su rabo y no pudo evitarlo. Se corrió llenándole la boca con su semen. Diablos, la chupaba de maravilla. Odd se corrió también en ese momento, y le hizo sacar toda la lefa con la mano mientras Ulrich terminaba de follarle el culo.

\- Veo que te gusta mucho el culo de Odd. Y a ti Odd te gusta el culo de Ulrich?

\- Por qué lo preguntas?

William empezó a follarse el culo de Odd. Odd gemía, sentía que se iba a romper por la enorme polla de William. Y mientras él se follaba a Ulrich, quien estaba dejándose llevar por la situación. En comparación con el pollón de William, la polla de Odd era agradable y le gustaba cómo entraba y salía de su culo. Era William quien marcaba el ritmo, por supuesto. Iba a echar su última carga de lefa, lo sabía. Había pasado una tarde cojonuda pero iba siendo el momento de terminar. Con un gemido se corrió en el culo de Odd.

Odd se corrió en ese momento, llenando de lefa el culo de Ulrich, y él, en ese mismo momento, se corrió sin tener que tocar su polla. Estaba tan excitado que el hecho de tener a Odd follando su culo había sido bastante para hacerle correrse.

Descansaron un rato. William sentado en la cama, con Ulrich y Odd subidos sobre sus piernas. Les acarició las tetillas. Ahora era como su rey

\- Espero que lo hayáis gozado esta tarde

\- Sí. Pero William, si cuentas algo - empezó Ulrich

\- Tranquilo, que no soy un colgao. Sé que la gente es muy cruel. Prefiero callarme y venir otra tarde a follar con vosotros

\- Nos encantará - dijo Odd

\- Ahora me voy, que he quedado con una churri. Que lo paséis bien - les dijo y Odd y Ulrich bajaron de sus piernas

\- Igualmente

Cuando se cerró la puerta Ulrich se abalanzó a por Odd. El pensó que quería follar pero no. Estaba temblando y parecía a punto de llorar

\- Odd, lo siento

\- El qué?

\- La tarde que te he hecho pasar. Yo solo quería que te gustasen más los hombres, por eso le pedí venir. No pensé que nos iba a follar así

\- Pero Ulrich, si me ha encantado! A ti no?

\- Sí! Pero yo quería que te gustase conmigo

\- Me gusta contigo desde la primera paja que nos hicimos, idiota! - le dijo Odd

\- Pero sigues follando con Sam!

\- Porque también me gusta, idiota! Escucha, tu problema es que solo has follado conmigo Bueno y con William. Pero tienes que hacerlo también con una tía y comprobar qué te gusta

\- Yumi no quiere follar

\- Pues convenceré a Sam. Si a ella le encanta - le dijo Odd - Pero ahora no puedes negarte a que follemos con William otra vez, vale?

\- Sí - murmuró Ulrich arrepentido

\- Venga que no pasa nada. Aunque estoy cansado me gustaría que me lo hicieras otra vez - le dijo Odd

\- De verdad?

\- Claro que sí, has sido el primero. Y mi favorito

Ulrich sonrió. No merecía tan buen amigo.

A unas habitaciones de distancia, Sissi miraba un video en el teléfono que William le enseñaba.

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo. Estaba viendo a Odd y Ulrich follando - Cómo les has grabado?

\- Es un secreto - dijo William - Por favor no pares

Estaban desnudos en el cuarto de William y Sissi le estaba chupando la polla, cachonda por ver a aquellos dos teniendo sexo. Y porque William le tenía un par de dedos metidos en su coño para pajearla

\- Ya te lo dije. Seguro que prefieres follar con un macho - dijo William

\- Desde luego - dijo ella. Pero mientras William se corría en su boca, pensó que tenía más posibilidades de follar con dos tíos a la vez si se lo pedía a Odd y Ulrich.


End file.
